vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoe (League of Legends)
|-|Zoe= |-|Star Guardian Zoe= Summary |-|Original Lore=As the embodiment of mischief, imagination, and change, Zoe acts as the cosmic messenger of Targon, heralding major events that reshape worlds. Her mere presence warps the arcane mathematics governing realities, sometimes causing cataclysms without conscious effort or malice. This perhaps explains the breezy nonchalance with which Zoe approaches her duties, giving her plenty of time to focus on playing games, tricking mortals, or otherwise amusing herself. An encounter with Zoe can be joyous and life affirming, but it is always more than it appears and often extremely dangerous. |-|Star Guardian Lore=A member of the ancient, first group of Star Guardians, Zoe's heart desired not love, but chaos -- twisting her newfound power into a malignant expression of cosmic madness. After numberless eons of hunting the First Star's chosen, she has finally come to Valoran City, hoping to destroy the latest generation of Guardians as she has countless others. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Zoe, The Aspect of Twilight, The Everchild Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Early 20s physically, At least several thousand years old, likely much older chronologically (Has lived to see the end of at least several universes) | Early 20s physically, Unknown chronologically (Described as ancient and has lived for numberless eons) Classification: Magically Altered Human, Celestial Aspect of Twilight, Divine Messenger of Targon | Corrupted Star Guardian Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Can survive in space), Magic, Reality Warping (Her presence alone warps reality), Dimensional Travel (Able to travel to alternate realities and universes as well as other planes of existence), Information Analysis (Able to see the past, present, future, and spirit of anything she looks at, as well as the entire lifespan of whatever she looks at instantly), Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Sealing (Nullified and sealed the Darkin in their weapons, preventing them from ever returning to their true form as the concept of their original forms had been entirely erased, with it being unlikely that even Nagakabouros could properly undo this), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, able to completely erase entire Type 1 abstracts to the point that they are wiped entirely from all history, reality, and memory as though they never existed in the first place.), Flight, Spaceflight, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Able to mimic spells, weapons, and devices used around her), Speed Amplification, Sleep Manipulation (Able to merge one's mental and spiritual state of consciousness with a previous state of sleep, overwhelming their consciousness instantly and forcing them into a deep sleep), Soul Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Manipulation (Able to merge one's past with their present, as well as reverse time), Spatial Manipulation, Time Travel, Limited Biological Manipulation (Changed her hair color at will), Damage Boost (Via More Sparkles!), Reactive Power Level (Paddle Star deals more damage the farther it flies) and Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Can completely ignore the effects of gravity) Black Holes (Frequently jumps into black holes for fun), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Star Guardian=All previous abilities to a much greater extent plus Darkness Manipulation (All of her magic is imbued with darkness, able to mask her face in pure darkness), Corruption (Able to corrupt Star Guardians), Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (forced Neeko to experience visions of her friends being killed and nearly drove her to madness), Sound Manipulation (Able to project her voice across space and dimensions), Resurrection (Able to bring the recently deceased back to life) Attack Potency: Solar System level (The power used by the Aspect of Twilight to seal the Darkin was a force greater than a thousand dying stars, Capable of preventing Pantheon from destroying Aurelion Sol's stars; can hit stars with a paddle to move them size of the stars Pantheon is capable of destroying is unknown, and if he is capable of destroying any of Sol's normal stars, including massive stars like Rigel, he, and thus Zoe, would be at this level) | Solar System level (At least as strong as her original self. All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Has hunted down and killed countless Star Guardians over eons, including Miss Fortune's original team, Xayah, and Rakan) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of casually traversing galaxies) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Can keep up with Star Guardian Miss Fortune, Xayah, and Rakan) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Capable of jumping rope with a constellation) | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Unknown (Zoe is not known to use physical strikes to attack) | Unknown Durability: Solar System level (Able to stop Pantheon's star-destroying attacks) | Solar System level Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless (Able to travel long distances in space, create stars, and play with no sign of tiring) Range: Interplanetary (Capable of paddling stars such distances), Low Complex Multiversal with Existence Erasure (Able to erase the true forms of Celestials, who exist conceptually on a 5-Dimensional scale) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Has significant knowledge of the secrets of reality, having traveled to realities beyond human comprehension, experienced the end of universes, and gained extensive knowledge of reality itself; however, at the same time Zoe is extremely childish and often completely oblivious to the damage her powers cause.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'More Sparkles!:' After casting an ability, Zoe will clap her hands together to deal more damage than a normal basic attack. *'Paddle Star:' Hits a star with a cosmic paddle, sending it flying in a target direction. If she wishes, she can summon an additional paddle to adjust the direction of flight and increase the distance the star travels. The farther the star flies, the more damage it deals. *'Spell Thief:' Whenever a certain spell is cast, such as an item active spell, a Spell Shard drops to the ground for that specific spell. Zoe is able to then use that spell for herself, perfectly mimicking it. **'Summoner Specialist:' Casting her own or a collected summoner spell grants Zoe bonus movement speed for a short duration and summons 3 orbs that orbit her for a short duration, tossing themselves at the nearest enemy and dealing More Sparkles!'s damage. *'Sleepy Trouble Bubble:' Zoe kicks a bubble of celestial magic that will deal damage to a target and make them drowsy. Shortly after, the drowsy target will be put into a deep sleep. If forcefully awoken by an attack, the target will take more damage from that attack. If the bubble misses a target, it will drop to the ground and create a cosmic trap. If stepped on, this trap has the same effects as the bubble itself. *'Portal Jump:' Zoe creates two portals, linking the target areas together. She can dive through it, as well as jump back through it to return to her original location. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Guardians Category:Perception Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2